


The Great Bedroom Disaster of 2018

by ladyofthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dean in Panties, Domestic Fluff, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: When Cas and Jimmy decide to surprise Dean for their anniversary with new, fun things they’re sure it will be a night to remember. Unfortunately, it might not be for the reasons they were hoping for…Written for the DCJ Hiatus Indulgence.





	The Great Bedroom Disaster of 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo more DCJ goodness for the win! Thanks to the mods of the DCJ big bang for organising this lovely hiatus indulgence. This was super fun to write. 
> 
> Big thanks to my beta and bestie [tobythewise](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this - you're super awesome and my biggest cheerleader! 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)

It all started when Cas and Jimmy decided it would be a good idea to try and ‘spice up their sex life’.

Afterwards, Jimmy said it was Cas’s fault for reading to many issues of Cosmo. Cas said it was Jimmy’s fault because he clearly couldn’t follow instructions, even if they danced naked in front of him covered in bees.

They’d been with Dean for two years now. Two amazingly, wonderful years and they wanted to do something special to celebrate. Something new, and fun and nothing that they’d ever tried before, but had expressed interest in.

In hindsight, that was where the problem started.

Jimmy and Cas both took the afternoon off work, without telling Dean, so they could have a couple of hours to prepare. Jimmy made dinner, while Cas made pie. True, his baking skills weren’t the best, but Cas was determined to try.

While dinner was cooking, they turned to the bedroom - putting fresh sheets on the bed, opening a new bottle of lube and making sure all the toys they wanted to try were within easy reach. They’d also bought Dean some new underwear to try, which Jimmy had had giftwrapped (because it was a nice touch).

They were just exchanging lazy kisses and soft touches, murmuring to each other all the deliciously filthy things they wanted to try on their beloved when two things happened at once.

Firstly, the front door clattered meaning Dean was home.

Secondly, the acrid scent of something burning reached them.

“Hey guys, I’m home,” Dean called. “What’s that smell?”

“Shit!” Jimmy jumped off the bed, and nearly ran into the doorway as he hurtled from the room. “Dinner!”.

Cas pelted after him and they clattered downstairs to find Dean removing two blackened lumps from the oven.

“Did you guys try and make dinner?” He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Jimmy grinned. “It was supposed to be a surprise…”

“What the fuck was it?”

“Umm…. a meatball pasta bake… and Cas made pie.” It was Cas’s turn to grin sheepishly, running his hand through his messy hair as he stared at the charred lump that was his afternoon’s work.

“I did… it was apple.” He tried to keep the sad note out of his voice, even though something was burning uncomfortably in his chest. They’d utterly ruined their anniversary dinner. And all because they were too busy making out.

“Did you get distracted?” Dean asked, trying to look serious but failing miserably.

“Yeah,” Jimmy said with a sigh, looking up at the twin’s older lover. “Sorry.”

“You guys are idiots,” Dean laughed. “Luckily I love you.”

“We love you too,” Cas said, sliding over to plant a kiss on Dean’s stubbled cheek. “Maybe we can make it up to you?”

If Cas had hoped that things would get any better once they reached the bedroom, he was sorely mistaken.

Jimmy handed Dean the gift box, and pulled Cas onto the bed to watch. Dean’s face lit up with joy as he unwrapped the (very expensive) panties that the twins had bought him, tracing his hands across the ties and the satin.

“Fuck, these are gorgeous!” He bent over, kissing the twins one by one. “Want me to put them on now?”

While Dean was in the bathroom, Jimmy decided it was time he and Cas were wearing less as well, and casually began stripping his twin brother down while peppering him with blistering kisses. Cas was just removing his socks when Dean appeared at the bedroom door looking uncomfortable.

“Hey guys… these weren’t expensive, were they?”

“Why?” Cas asked, fixing Dean with a hard stare. His heart sank when Dean held out his hand. The complex ties of the panties had snapped in several places. They were utterly ruined.

“No, it’s fine,” Jimmy said with false bravado. “Don’t worry, just get over here.” He patted the mattress and a smile returned to Dean’s face as he climbed onto the bed. He groaned as the twins set on him, pressing hot, wet kisses into his skin and sucking marks into his neck.

Castiel had always loved how responsive Dean was. His own dick pulsed at the sight of his lover all laid out; hard, wanting and covered in the dark beginnings of hickeys.

“We have something extra special planned for tonight,” Cas whispered, running his hand up Dean’s chest while sucking on his neck.

“Something we know you’ll love,” added Jimmy, from Dean’s other side.

“Fuuuck I’m so lucky to have you,” he groaned, looking from one to the other.

“We’re lucky too… now, you wanna hear what we’ve got planned?” teased Jimmy, casually swirling Dean’s nipple between his lips.

“Fuck yeah!”

“Well first,” began Castiel, sitting up to slide off the bed and retrieve the supplies. “We’re going to tie you up and blindfold you,” he produced the new handcuffs they’d purchased, and the satin slip to cover Dean’s eyes. “Then we’re going to tease you with some different _sensations_ and then… when you’re begging. One of us will fuck you, while the other rides you… does that sound fun?” Dean’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. All he could do was nod, chewing on his lips while Jimmy tormented his chest, one hand casually stroking his hip.

“Good, then we’ll begin.” 

That was when they encountered the first problem. Their bed had a solid headboard, so there was nowhere to cuff Dean too.

“We’ll just cuff you, and you have to promise to keep your hands above your head,” Jimmy ordered as he slipped the faux-leather cuffs round Dean’s wrists. The blindfold just about worked, although they made Dean promise to keep his eyes closed: just in case.

As Jimmy finished tightening the blindfold, Cas slipped downstairs to grab some ice cubes from the freezer. Along with the wax play they had planned, this would be the _perfect_ mix of sensations. They’d talked about trying this for ages and tonight seemed like a great opportunity.

A little ball of nerves vibrated in Cas’s chest as he climbed the stairs - things hadn’t gone particularly well up until this point. Was it really sensible to tempt fate and light candles?

He pushed the thought aside as he entered the room to see Jimmy lying between Dean’s legs, teasing their boyfriend’s balls with tiny kitten licks. Dean’s mouth was opening, his expression one of torment and pleasure. Carefully he slipped the ice into Jimmy’s outstretched hand.  

Jimmy winked at him, pulling back to pop the ice into his mouth. Then he opened his mouth to suckle the plump head of Dean’s cock.

“What the fuck? Yellow!” Dean squealed, practically crawling up the bed. Jimmy pulled back immediately, worry etched into his face.

“Are you ok?” Cas asked, reaching out to gently squeeze Dean’s hand. “Do you want to stop?”

“I just, um…” Dean panted, “that was a surprise… and I know we talked about it before. But that’s fucking cold and I don’t think I like it at all.”

“Don’t worry,” said Jimmy, casually spitting the half melted ice cube into his hand and then dropping it onto the floor. “We’ll just forget it. But maybe Cas should blow you since my mouth is frozen.”

“Yeah…” Dean nodded, his body visibly relaxing. “That sounds like a better plan.”

“Maybe we should steer clear of the candles then,” Cas said, settling on the bed and caressing Dean’s softened dick. Clearly the ice had not agreed with his erection.

“YES,” Dean said. “No candles. No offence, but you two aren’t doing that unsupervised.”

“Gotcha,” Jimmy added. He slid off the bed, not looking where he was going. He turned to say something more, but instead of words, there was an undignified squawk as he tripped over the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Are you ok?” Cas asked, forgetting about Dean for a second.

“Of course,” Jimmy said, his head appearing over the end of the bed. “Nose feels a bit funny though.” As Cas watched, a trickle of blood began leaking from his twin’s nose.

 

Half an hour later, they were all dressed in pyjamas and sat on the sofa. Jimmy had two rolled up bits of toilet paper shoved up his nostrils, because it wouldn’t stop bleeding. They’d given up trying to be sexy after that happened, especially as Dean admitted that his mood had been killed by the attempted cold blowjob.

So Netflix and take-out it was. At least it was a safe option. They’d ordered the biggest pizza they could, plus a side of garlic pizza bread and fries, and were just flicking through Netflix trying to decide on a movie when there was a soft electric buzzing sound. Then the power went out….

At least, Jimmy said afterwards, they’d still managed to have pizza. Sitting around in the light of the candles the twins had bought for sex and playing rounds of poker for the last few slices. It might not have been the night any of them had planned, but at least it was a memorable one. And at the end of the day, at least they got to spend it together. 


End file.
